A Viking's Homecoming
by HTTYDloverdhlb22
Summary: Hiccup's little sister comes back after almost seven years and they are a happy family again. Too bad Alvin finds out and plans to break up the happiness. First posted chapter is the summary. Rating may change.
1. Description

Young Kayanna, Kaya to her friends, is searching for something she lost. Her family. At age six, she was kidnapped by a dragon and left for dead at Bluemen's Island. The only token from her past life was a locket with drawings of her and her older brother. After nearly 7 years, she goes off towards Berk, the island of her birth, with her Night Fury, Dreki, in search of her family. After finding her brother, she realizes that reuniting with her family will be harder than she ever thought. Pushed aside by her brother, not noticed by her father, Kaya considers returning to Bluemen's Island, back to the Helix tribe, where she had people who actually cared about her. Little did she know Hiccup finally accepted the fact she was really his sister. When she accidentally crosses paths with him again, she decides to stay. Too bad Alvin the Treacherous will have nothing to do with happy families. When Alvin finds out Kaya is back, arriving with only her courage and the help of a Night Fury, he launches plans to capture both dragons and teens and keep them apart as long as possible. Will the siblings find a way to avoid Alvin's trap, or will they fall together? And if they fall, will try rise again?


	2. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you belong someplace else? That's how I've felt for years. My name is Kayanna, Kaya for short, and I'm 12 years old. My thirteenth birthday is in 2 days. I have waist length auburn hair, styled in Jamaican braids, and my eyes are green. I'm tall, and pretty scrawny. I have a talent for drawing and inventing, and I'm considered weird. I'm clumsy, I always manage to mess things up, and I'm the only Viking in the Helix tribe to be born in another tribe. I was born into the Hairy Hooligans tribe on the island of Berk, but was kidnapped by a dragon when I was six. The only physical souvenir I have from my birth family is a locket that has a drawing of a six year old me and a drawing of my brother, Hiccup, when he was nine. Here on our island, called Bleumen's Island, we ride dragons. We have ever since one of the heirs to the Hairy Hooligans tribe defeated the red death and made peace with dragons three years ago. I just started ridding my dragon, a Night Fury named Dreki, meaning 'dragon'. She's about twice my size, easily, but is very gentle and protective. She's also very smart and loyal. I'm sorta the misfit of my tribe, but I'm also the island's problem solver. I'm kinda like a junior detective. But after a few months of endless training, Dreki and I are getting ready to fly towards Berk. I'm finally getting onto my dream of reuniting with my brother. I haven't seen him in almost 7 years, and I can't wait to get to Berk. I would have left by now if my only friends, Camicazi and Josanne, weren't complaining about me leaving.

"You can't leave!" Josanne screamed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The island won't be the same without you." Camicazi replied.

"Guys, I've been waiting for this for almost 7 years. I really need to do this, to find my brother. I won't be able to live my life until I find him." The girls knew how much finding my brother meant to me. I'd been miserable for 6 and a half years because I didn't know if he was okay or how he was doing. I'd heard rumours that the heir to the Hairy Hooligans, the one who defeated the dragon, was a boy named Hiccup, but I'd dismissed the thought that it was really my brother that had killed that dragon and lost his left leg. It couldn't have been. It just couldn't. Last time I saw my brother, our grandfather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II was the leader of the tribe. My brother had been named for him. I just couldn't imagine that it was Hiccup who fought that dragon. It was probably our annoying cousin, Snotlout. He was always doing crazy stuff. I finally convinced my friends to let me go, but they had one condition.

"You have to let us know how your doing. We're not saying you should visit every other day, but some letters would be nice." Josanne said.

"I will write. I promise!" I said as Dreki took off. We flew higher and higher into the clouds. It was beautiful, but I only had a little while to enjoy it as we made our way to Berk. I thought of what I'd do once I found my brother and my parents. Would they recognize me? Would they even remember me? I wanted so badly to just get there, but it was already dark, so Dreki and I landed on a small island in the archipelago that I thought was near Berk. We slept there the night and then ate a breakfast of some fish before taking off again. After a few hours, I see a small dock area and motion Dreki to land. A couple of men are standing there, and one had a bucket on his head.

"Excuse me." I said, but they kept working. "Excuse me!" I yelled. It wasn't very loud compared to most Vikings, but they heard me this time. "I'd like to know if this is the island of Berk." I asked.

"Why, yes it is." The one with the bucket said. "Welcome to Berk."

"Thank you. Come on, Dreki. Let's go find my brother." I said, Dreki following me into town. We looked around, and there were dragons everywhere. At one point, someone passed over us on a Thunderdrum. We weren't making much progress in finding my brother though, so we stopped to ask a group of teens.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Hiccup. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"We haven't seen him all day. Ask Stoick." A girl with blond hair in a braid said.

"Thanks anyway." I replied. I walked away, and started looking for Stoick, my dad. I saw Gobber, the blacksmith, outside his shop and walked over to him.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" I asked. He turned.

"Kaya? Is that you, lass?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me. Don't tell dad. I wanna surprise him."

"What about Hiccup?"

"I'm trying to find him. I'm going to surprise him too."

"Last time I saw 'im, he and Toothless were going into the woods."

"Toothless? Who's that?"

"His Night Fury."

"He has a Night Fury too?" I asked, gesturing to Dreki.

"Well, yes. He does." Gobber nodded.

"Thanks Gobber!" I said, running off.

"Good to have you back, lass!" He yelled. I ran into the woods, not even thinking I couldn't remember my way around. When I did,I hoped on Dreki and flew around above the forest. I saw an outline of a large black creature and Dreki and I land near it. I get off and walk behind the black dragon until it stops. Once it does, I walk around it to the place where a tall, scrawny teen is standing, petting the large black dragon. I clutch my locket, fingering it.

"Hiccup?" I asked, a sound almost like desperation in my voice. After almost seven years, I was desperate.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I felt my heart drop. Didn't he recognize me? Maybe he didn't. I had changed my appearance quite a bit over the years. But Gobber had recognized me, so why didn't Hiccup?

"It's me, Kaya. Your sister." I said. He got a grim look on his face and turned away.

"It can't be Kaya. She died when she was six, and I wasn't there to save her. But I know she died. Dad told me." He said. I remembered that he hadn't been there when I was kidnapped; only dad was. But why dad would tell Hiccup I was dead was beyond even me.

"But, Hiccup, you have to listen to me. I'm right here, and I'm really Kaya. I'm not lying. I wasn't killed, I was kidnapped by a dragon. I've been waiting almost seven years to see you and mom and dad again. You have to believe me." I pleaded.

"Go tell Alvin he's already lost. I don't believe you. I've fallen for something like this before and I almost lost Toothless. I'm not doing that again. Go back to Outcast Island and don't ever come back." He said grimly. Alvin? Outcast Island? What was he saying?

"Who's Alvin and what's Outcast Island?"

"Don't act stupid. You're working for Alvin. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't, and neither do you. I've waited half my life to reunite with my family, I've spent days and days drawing what I thought my brother would look like now, and I've been dreaming about seeing them again every single night for almost 7 years. I finally get my chance and only one person knew who I was. One. I guess Gobber is the only real family I've got besides Dreki." I was nearly screaming.

"Fine then! Leave! And take your stupid dragon with you!" Hiccup screamed.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to reunite with you!" I ran off crying, and after bumping into a tree, sat down and sobbed like I didn't have anything to live for. I didn't. My brother didn't recognize me, my family probably wouldn't either, and I was a few weeks' sail away from the tribe that took me in and looked out for me when I was taken away from everything I ever knew. Dreki sat next to me, nudging me, trying to calm me down. I knew she was right; I shouldn't spend my life crying over what I've lost, I should be embracing what I had. The only things I had were Dreki, a pencil, my drawing book, and my locket with the drawings of myself and Hiccup when we were younger. I thought back to how well we played together. We used to be inseparable. We even shared a bedroom. But that was over. It was dead and gone. It would never be like that again. Ever. Once I'd made myself stop crying, I hoped onto Dreki and we flew around, looking for signs of someone other than Gobber or Hiccup who'd know who I was. My dad passed near Dreki and I once on the same Thunderdrum I'd seen earlier, but we were far away enough that he hadn't even noticed us. Silently, I thanked the gods. If dad had seen and recognized me, he would have brought me home and Hicup would have hated me. He probably already did. He thought I was some imposter sent to break him or something. I wasn't. I was me, Kayanna Valhalla Haddock, his little sister. Too bad he didn't think so.

**AN: Okay, for those of you who've seen a Blue Man Group shoyou and you noticed how similar the island name and the tribe name are to aspects of the show, then sorry. I couldn't think of anything else because I saw it too. I saw it on the Norwegian Epic criticize ship, and it's supposedly the hardest show of the industry. They need to do that marshmallow and gum ball thing, even when the boat is facing rough seas. Its awesome. Okay, I'm blabbing on about a show most of you have probably never seen. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

* * *

Toothless and I walked through the woods. It was always so peaceful here. I sat down against a tree and Toothless sat next to me. I heard some rustling in the bushes, but I thought it was only a couple of Terrors. Boy was I wrong.

"Hiccup?" Someone asked. I turned around to see a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes, and she looked about 12 or 13.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Kaya. Your sister." I turned around. It couldn't be her, she had died. It was obvious Alvin the Treacherous had sent her.

"It can't be Kaya. She died when she was six, and I wasn't there to save her. But I know she died. Dad told me." I said. I remembered that day. Mom and dad had separated us for the first time and dad came home alone. She'd been killed by a Monstrous Nightmare, so my dad told me.

"But, Hiccup, you have to listen to me. I'm right here, and I'm really Kaya. I'm not lying. I wasn't killed, I was kidnapped by a dragon. I've been waiting almost seven years to see you and mom and dad again. You have to believe." She pleaded. For a fake, she was pretty good.

"Go tell Alvin he's already lost. I fell for something like this before, and I almost lost Toothless. I'm not doing that again. Go back to Outcast Island and don't ever come back." I said, grimly.

"Who's Alvin and what's Outcast Island?" Was she serious?

"Don't act stupid. You're working for Alvin. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't, and neither do you. I've waited half my life to reunite with my family, I've spent days and days drawing what I thought my brother would look like now, and I've been dreaming about seeing them again every single night for almost 7 years. I finally get my chance and only one person knew who I was. One. I guess Gobber is the only real family I've got besides Dreki." She was nearly screaming.

"Fine then! Leave! And take your stupid dragon with you!" I screamed.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to reunite with you!" She ran off crying. I felt so bad now. An imposter wouldn't be crying like she was. I wanted to go after her, but I knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to me. That girl was really my sister, and I'd chased her away like she was worthless. I hated myself right now. Why did I have to do that? I'd give her a bit of time before I'd try to find her and apologize. First, I needed to confront my dad about something though.

* * *

"Dad!" I yelled as I stepped through the door and into the house, Toothless following close behind.

"Hello,son." Came the response from my dad. He stood in front of me.

"I need to ask you something. It's about Kaya."

"Ask away."

"Why did you tell me she was dead when she was really kidnapped by a dragon?" He seemed to have to think the answer through for a moment.

"Because… Because if I told you she'd really been kidnapped, you'd have been so worried, and I don't know if she'll ever come home or not."

"She did come home, dad. I saw her today."

"What?"

"She found me and Toothless in the forest and she tried convincing me it was really her, but I only believed her after she'd run off crying..." I really didn't want to talk about accidentally making my long lost little sister cry.

"Why was she crying?" The one question I wanted to hear the least.

"She kept telling me she was my sister and…, I didn't believe her at first, and then I sorta yelled at her… I feel really bad that I did that though. I looked around for her so I could apologize, but I can't find her." I explained.

"Well, apologizing is the right thing to do." Dad said.

"Dad, what if I only had one chance and I blew it?"

"I don't know, Hiccup." For almost seven years I had hoped that Kaya was somehow still alive, and today my prayers had been answered, but I'd made myself seem like a bad guy when I'd yelled at her. Kaya used to mean everything to me. She still did. Even if she hasn't been here, I'd imagined she was watching over me, wanting to see me again someday.

* * *

~Kaya's P.O.V.~

I had spent all day looking for some of my childhood friends. I hadn't found any of them. It was pitch black dark outside now, and I couldn't see anything but outlines of trees and buildings and even people. All of a sudden, Dreki hit something.

"Sorry, Dreki. That was my fault." I said. I looked up and saw a building. Inside, I could see candle lights. I figured I'd just crashed a Night Fury into a house. That's something I'd never done back in the Helix tribe. I sat up and saw two outlines coming towards me. One was a tall, bulky man, the other, a scrawny teen's figure. It must have been Hiccup's house I bumped into. Before I could say anything, a large black figure emerged from behind them. Toothless. I'd bumped into Hiccup's house alright. I stood myself up and the two figures were now on either side of me, and as far as I knew, they were facing me.

"Are you okay?" Asked the bulky man. It sounded a lot like my dad's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just me being…, well, me." I said.

"Kaya?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah… Wait, you're not gonna yell at me again, are you?" I asked.

"No. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine. I guess I just didn't think of how you'd react to seeing me after almost 7 years. I have changed quite a bit from when I was six."

"Maybe we should get inside." Hiccup said.

"That might be a good idea." I followed Hiccup and what I thought was my dad inside. A warm fire lit the bottom part of the house, and the light from the fire was beautiful. I looked around the house. It had changed so much since I'd last been here nearly 7 years ago. I felt like such a stranger. Inside, I saw that the bulky figure had indeed been my dad.

"So, Kayanna. Where were you all these years?" He asked.

"On Bluemen's Island. Where the Helix tribe is." I answered.

"How'd you get way out there? Bleumen's Island is at least a month's sail away from here." Hiccup asked.

"When the dragon kidnapped me, he left me for dead at Bluemen's Island. Two girls, Camicazi and Josanne found me in the woods and brought me into town. The Helix tribe took me in as one of their own even though I was the only one from another tribe." I explained. Then I realized, Mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, where's mom?" I asked. Probably shouldn't have.

"She, uh…" Hiccup started, but I knew where this was heading.

"Oh gods, she's…?" I didn't need to say it. Hiccup nodded grimly and I started crying. After a few minutes, I managed to stop crying. And then, realized Toothless and Dreki weren't there either.

"Uh, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but have either of you seen Dreki or Toothless?" I asked.

"How did you-?" Hiccup started, but I cut him off.

"Gobber."

"Well, now that you mention it, I haven't seen Toothless since you crashed into the house."

"You know, you don't need to remind me that I crashed into a house." I said. We got up and went outside to look around. It was still pretty late, and there didn't seem to be a moon tonight. In the distance, not far from Hiccup and I, Toothless and Dreki played together. They were really enjoying each other's company.

"Found them." I said, pointing out the two Night Furies as they laid down and started cuddling a bit. _'They really like each other._' I thought. _'Maybe they'll be mates.'_

**AN: Da da da, finally updated. I only missed update day by one messily day, but I want to update it ONLY on thursdays. Anyway, R&R, and check out Kidnapped Haddock to find out how Kaya got kidnapped and please tell me if you wanna know what happened at Kaya's birth to make her and Hiccup so close. **


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Today was it. My thirteenth birthday. I hadn't told dad or Hiccup because I didn't wanna add a birthday to the chaos of my return. I'd needed to sleep downstairs with Dreki, since I didn't have any other place to sleep, even though Hiccup had offered to let me sleep in his bed. I assured him I'd be fine then went to sleep. This morning, I hadn't gotten a single 'Happy birthday', but it didn't matter to me. I was just glad to be back. Hiccup and I were currently walking to the arena, where Hiccup told me that he and his friends trained their dragons. It was nice to hear that my brother had friends now. When I'd been kidnapped, Hiccup was always picked on. When we walked in, I saw the same group of teens that I'd asked about Hiccup to yesterday.

"Okay, Kaya." Hiccup said. He pointed to a chubby boy with blond hair.

"That's Fishlegs. He knows almost everything about dragons."

Next was a bulky boy with black hair trying to flirt with a blond girl. "That guy. He's our cousin, Snotlout. The girl he's trying to impress is Astrid."

Finally were two twins sitting on each their own Zippleback head, bickering. "That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, fighting about… something, I guess." Astrid started walking over to us.

"Hey, Hiccup. Who's this?" She seemed a bit jealous. Maybe she liked Hiccup.

"Hey, Astrid. This is my sister,-" I cut him off.

"Kayanna, but you can call me Kaya." I said, and Dreki started nudging me. "And this is Dreki." I said, petting the Night Fury.

"But, she's a Night Fury. I thought Toothless was the only one." She said. I just shrugged. Suddenly, the others came over, and Snotlout attempted to make a move on me.

"You single?" He asked me.

"I'm your cousin, idiot!" I said.

He eyed my locket. "In that case…" he ripped the locket from around my neck and held it up so I couldn't reach it.

"Give it back! That was my mom's!" I cried, but he just ignored it.

"It's not like she's dead." He shot back. That one hit home. My mother was dead, and he didn't realize it? Around town, everyone told me I looked like Hiccup, so why didn't he see it? Maybe he chose not to.

"Uh, Snotlout…" Hiccup said, and made the motion of 'you're dead', which in this case was meant to tell him to back off of the subject.

"Wait, she's your sister? She's nothing like you!" Snot spat. Snot. Not a bad nickname.

"Snotlout, give her the necklace." Astrid said firmly.

"Fine." He sounded bored and handed me the locket. I clutched it as if it were my only source of life. He'd almost broken the last thing my mother ever gave me... For a few moments, I was almost sucked into the memory of the day I was kidnapped. But I wouldn't think of that. It was over.

"Sorry about Snotlout. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." Hiccup said.

"I've noticed." I replied.

"How about we just go ride our dragons?" He asked.

"Sure. Race ya!" I said, and took off running towards where Toothless and Dreki were. It took a minute for Hiccup to react.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said, doing the best he could at running with his prosthetic.

* * *

**AN: I know, this chapter isn't long. I didn't even run out of time to write it. I had it already written. I was gonna post this chapter last Thursday, but I didn't have school friday, so thursday after school I took a three hour drive to Halifax, where I hung out with my best friend and went shopping all weekend, then took the three hour drive back home sunday with three people over the age of sixty, then my cousin invited me over. Monday I have school, Hip Hop, and Confirmation classes. Tuesday was too close to update day, and so was yesterday. So, I missed last week. Sorry, but I'm already typing up the TWELFT chapter, so I've got quite a bit done. I don't want to give away too much of it,but let's just say Kaya and Hiccup are as close as they always were. Anyway, until next week. Oh, and sorry if I miss next week again, but it's getting close to BATD and my Confirmation, so I'm super busy, not to mention my birthday on Monday, April 22nd. Earth Day. Oh well, I do love the planet, so it's kinda fitting. UGH! I'm just going on. I'll shut up now. Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Hiccup and I were having a blast flying around the island. Toothless was almost as fast as Dreki, but he was still behind us. He probably would've past us if he'd had both tail fins. It was sort of amazing, really. Hiccup had a fake left foot, Toothless had a fake left tail fin. They matched, but it was also a bit sad. Over the wind, I faintly heard Hiccup yell out to me.

"Please don't get mad that I forgot, but when's your birthday again?" He called out. Mad? How could I be mad? I hadn't celebrated my birthday here for seven years, so I figured no one would remember it.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. And, my birthday is today. I'm thirteen." I admitted.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to avoid the chaos of adding a birthday to the hectic-ness of me coming back." I replied.

"Oh. Well, are you gonna tell dad or wait until next year?"

"I might as well tell him since you know."

"Oh, and happy birthday, Kaya!"

"Thanks, Hiccup!"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. It had been so long since I'd gone around the island, I couldn't remember my way around. Not that I'd known it that well all those years ago.

"Somewhere we used to go as kids." Hiccup replied. I tried to remember, but the only memory I could think up from my childhood was when I was kidnapped. I really didn't remember much, but I did see Hiccup's smile, my mother's sparkling blue eyes. Mom. I hadn't seen her in so long, and I wouldn't see her for a long time. I missed her, and I knew that dad and Hiccup did too. Then, another face flashed into my eyes. A little girl, my age, with blond hair, one eye was blue, the other brown, and a name. Variel Hofferson.

"Quick question, what happened to Variel Hofferson?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You mean Astrid's little sister? The one with both eyes that were different colours?" He asked.

"Yeah, her? How'd she turn out?"

"I don't know. She doesn't usually leave her house, because everyone but me, you, and Astrid picked on her because her eyes were two different colours. I haven't seen her in two or three years." Hiccup said. It was true, almost every kid in the village made fun of her eyes. The adults all thought it was a miracle that her eyes were two different colours, and I thought likewise.

"Maybe later we could go pay her a visit?" I suggested.

"Maybe." Hiccup agreed. He finally stopped. I looked around, and then I remembered it. It was the glade that Hiccup and I always played in as kids.

"I remember this place! We used to play hide and seek and tag here!" I said.

"Yeah. This is also where I met Toothless." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna do now?"

"How about..." I paused. "You're it!" I ran and Hiccup chased me.

"Get back here!" He yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" We continued to play tag for about an hour or so when we decided to go back to the village. Once there, Hiccup and I went over to the Hofferson's house so I could see Variel. I knocked on the door, and Astrid answered.

"Hey, Hiccup. Hey, Kaya. What brings you two here?" She asked, and gestured for us to come in. We followed her inside.

"We came to see Variel. Is she here?" I asked. Astrid nodded.

"I'll go see if she wants to come down. Be right back." Astrid went upstairs and a few minutes later, a girl who looked like her, except one eye was blue and the other was brown, came running down the stairs and we hugged each other.

"Kaya! I can't believe this! You came back!" Variel said, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't go another day without seeing this place." I said as we broke apart the hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, late morning."

"Why didn't you come visit yesterday?"

"I tried to find you, but I couldn't."

"Oh."

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We need to catch up!" She said, dragging me upstairs.

"I'll be home later, Hiccup!" I said as she pulled me to her bedroom.

"So, what was it like, on that island?" Variel asked.

"It was okay, I guess. I did have a couple of friends, but I was a bit of an outcast. Kids always made fun of me because I wasn't from there." I answered.

"That must've been tough. Who were your friends?"

"A couple of girls our age. Camicazi and Josanne."

"Josanne? I've never heard that name before. It's pretty."

"Yeah. Maybe you could meet them someday." I suggested.

"Nah, I'm not very good at making friends." Variel said.

"That's not true. We're friends, aren't we?"

"That's different, Kaya. I wasn't even trying, and you were one of the only people who didn't see me as weird."

"Well, yeah. You weren't trying. If you ever meet them, just be you. And, they wouldn't see you as weird. We were also friends with a little five year old who couldn't see at all." I said.

"What was her name?"

"Cecelia, but we called her Cece."

"Cecelia. I like that name too."

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked. She explained how all the other kids made fun of her because of her eyes, and she hasn't left her house more than two or three times since she was eight.

"Why do you believe what they say?" I asked her.

"Because their right, I don't belong here. I'm a freak." She replied.

"No, their wrong. I remember when I met you I wished I had eyes like yours, and I remember hearing the adults saying how miraculous you were because of those eyes. You and not a freak, you are a miracle. A gift from the gods."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You're special in every way. You're completely different from everyone else in the world."

"Thanks, Kaya. You too."

"Thanks, but I'm not as special as you." I said.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so? What do you guys think? Do you like it? I know I should've divided it into two chapters, but I decided to keep it like this. **

**And Variel's eyes? It's a genetic condition called Heterochromia, and there are actually two or three different types. Variel has Heterochromia Iridium, which is when BOTH eyes are a different colour or shade. Alexander the Great, who was a lefty, like Kaya, Hiccup and myself, as well as many others(look at my bio for a longer list), had this genetic condition. How do I know this? A book about famous lefties in world history as well as a History Channel TV show called Secret Life Of, specifically, the one about Alex himself. Anyway, the other type of Heterochromia is called Central Heterochromia, which is where both eyes are the SAME colour, but they'd have, for example, a gold band around the iris. I learned about Hetero when I was watching an episode of Murdoch Mysteries. Okay, whole paragraph to explain Hetero and how I like Murdoch Mysteries. Anyway, if you have any questions, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

After a few weeks of being back on Berk, I got used to it. I would usually go around the village and help some of the people, usually the healer, and other than that, I either rode Dreki, or hung out with either Hiccup or Variel, but it was usually the latter. I had my own room now, one the of spare rooms upstairs, and Dreki slept up there with me. Everything was as normal as it got, being Vikings, and riding dragons, and all. At least, it seemed that way.

* * *

~Hiccup~

After having Kaya back home for a few weeks, life seemed so much better. The grass seemed greener, everyone seemed happier, and even the twins seemed to be arguing less. It was as if Kaya's presence was felt by the village as a whole, and even the environment. Snotlout picked on me less, Astrid didn't seem to punch me as often, and Variel started coming outside again. It was like the planets had aligned like they were supposed to be, and everything was perfect. Or so we thought.

* * *

Alvin the Treacherous had been sailing for weeks, after he'd heard from Mildew of a girl coming to Berk on a Night Fury. He'd also heard from Mildew that she was supposedly the dragon conqueror's sister. This would be interesting, he decided. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

~Hiccup~

I was walking through the village, just minding my own business. Even though life seemed better with my sister around, it still got a bit boring sometimes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until something hard hit me in the chest. I gasped for breath, and the impact had thrown me to the ground.

* * *

~Kaya~

I had been helping the village elder, Gothie, with some things when the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt like someone had hit me with something, like a large wooden plank. I fell onto my back, and for a few seconds, I couldn't breath. When I was about to get up, I felt like something hit the back of my head, and fell forward. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing for sure. I had to find my brother.

* * *

~Hiccup~

It took a few seconds before I could actually breath, and when I finally could, my first thought was to get up and run. Before I could even stand up straight, though, someone hit me in the back of the head, and everything went black as I fell on my face.

* * *

~Kaya~

When I got outside of Gothie's house, Dreki was looking at me with concerned eyes. I could tell she knew something I didn't. If only she could talk. I got on her and whispered to her,

"Let's go find my brother."

* * *

**AN: Okay, this chapter is kinda random. I have no idea why I made it like that. I guess I just got bored. Oh well. next chapter should be better, hopefully. Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

When we got to the docs, I saw a couple of men carrying Hiccup onto a ship that looked like it had stolen from pirates, and the men were being commanded by a large man with a bushy black beard that went every which way, and he had a helmet that I'd rather call a skull with about a dozen sets of horns, and arm bands with at least twenty horns and spikes coming out of either one. The men that were carrying Hiccup onto the ship had him unconscious in their arms, and they were anything but gentle. The sight of it nearly made me sick. How could they be so cruel to someone so small and helpless?

"Put my brother down!" I snapped. The crazy leader turned.

"What have we got here? A defenceless girl and a couple of Night Furies. It might as well be my birthday." He said.

"I told you to put my brother down!" I was officially pissed.

"Nobody tells Alvin the Treacherous what to do, girly!" He said, and picked me up by my left ankle. I swatted at him with my hands, but he chuckled and grabbed my right wrist. Correction, now I was pissed. I clenched my left fist and brought it to his face. It didn't even bother him. I don't think he even felt it.

"Left handed, are we. That's a symbol of bad luck, you know. I personally think of left handed people as stupid." He was just waiting for me to tell Dreki to blast him, wasn't he?

"Tell that to Da Vinci!" I screamed. Me and my big mouth.

"That doesn't exist. Didn't anyone ever tell you the old world was just a lie?" Now he was officially on my list of enemies, which only included old man Mildew and cousin Snot.

"That's what you think. You've never seen it, the traders that come with all those beautiful things like paper and paintings. I've seen them, and I've even met one of the artists!" I said. I'd traded with a man who went by the name of Modesto, who had offered to trade me a small statue for a book of my drawings. What happened to my calm, boring old life?

"Doesn't matter, in ya go!" Alvin tossed me into the inside of the ship, and I landed on the cold hard floor with a thump next to Hiccup's unconscious figure. Unfortunately, I'd landed onto my left arm, and it hurt so badly I could barely move it. Maybe being left handed is bad luck? _'Stop thinking like that! You know from experience it's not true!'_ I mentally scolded myself. I had noticed Hiccup move, he had seemed to wince, almost like he was in pain, when I landed on my arm, and his right hand now laid on his left arm as if trying to get rid of the pain. What was going on here? From above us, I could hear Dreki and Toothless trying to screech, but their sounds were muffled but what I only assumed were muzzles. I felt so guilty. If I hadn't come looking for Hiccup, Toothless, Dreki, and I wouldn't be in this mess. But I also felt I did the right thing, because if we hadn't come, Hiccup would be alone in the hands of that monster, Alvin. I suddenly felt a pain in the back of my head, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Alvin's smug smile as he chuckled evilly.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so here chapter 6. I know, it's confusing. Oh well. I tried. So, I need you guy's opinions. Should only Kaya be kidnapped, or should Hiccup, Toothless, Dreki, and Kaya all be abducted by Alvin the Treacherous? Please tell me. I don't know which way to go. Help?**


	8. Author's Note

**AN: Okay. No update today. Last week I asked if I should make it Kaya, Hiccup, and the dragons get kidnapped, or only Kaya. I really don't know where I should go with it. Only one person gave their opinion. I really want to know where you'd all like to see this story go. I'd like at least four more opinions. I don't wanna be that author that asks for opinions, then only make one person happy. I wanna try to make as many of you happy as possible. Seriously, please let me know what you would like to see. Also, keep a look out for a new HTTYD Modern AU I'll be posting sometime this weekend. It's called Of Dance And Cirque. Enough said.**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so I decided to go with only Kaya being kidnapped, cuz it was the one that got the most votes. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long, and forgive me if it's a bit sad.**

* * *

~Hiccup' P.O.V.~

When I woke up, I had a major headache, and I was in my bed at home. I sat up and looked around. Astrid, Variel, Gobber, dad, Toothless, and Dreki were all in a circle around my bed, but I didn't see Kaya anywhere.

"Where's Kaya?" I asked. The others looked a bit grim.

"Hiccup-" Dad started.

"She disappeared earlier. Gothi said she'd left in a hurry to find you, and no one's seen her since. Dreki and Toothless here brought you home unconscious a few hours ago." Gobber took over. I held my head in my hands. Missing? She couldn't be missing. Not again. She'd been gone long enough. I looked up.

"Do we have any idea where she would be? Was there any strange activity near here lately? Mainly the docks?" I asked. Gobber nodded.

"Bucket and Mulch said they saw a couple of ships dock and then leave a few hours later." He replied.

"Outcasts. Did you recently get any threats from Alvin?" I turned to dad.

"No, not recently." Dad replied. "Why?"

"Just a hunch." I replied.

"Actually, Hiccup might be onto something." Variel said. Astrid nodded.

"What did you mean by a hunch, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I was thinking maybe Alvin kidnapped her. You know, to get to me." I answered.

"I hope you're wrong, Hiccup. I really hope you're wrong." Dad said. '_So do I, dad. So do I._' I thought.


End file.
